


Take a Break

by amandapanda425



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425
Summary: Macy just wants to relax and read, but Maggie won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey. I haven't written fic in nearly a decade, but I saw today's prompt and a plot bunny formed. I hope it's not terrible.

“Macy, you promised us. Jordan and Abigael are watching the witch board for two days, so we could get away and take a break. There’s a gorgeous pool outside and you want to spend the whole day sitting inside reading?” Maggie continued on the tangent she had been on for the past five minutes.

“Taking a break means different things to different people, Maggie! I happen to find it relaxing to sit in a comfy chair with a scientific article I’ve been meaning to read for the past month,” Macy responded, rolling her eyes at Maggie’s fury. 

“No, nuh-uh. We are at this gorgeous hotel in Mexico for just two days. I demand that you spend at least part of it sitting by the poolside in your swimsuit,” Maggie crossed her arms and fixed Macy with a stare. “Besides, I already got Harry to agree to the pool.” 

“I don’t even own a swimsuit, Maggie. And Harry hates swimming just as much as I do, if not more. How on Earth did you get him to agree?”

“There’s an adorable boutique just down the road I was going to check out anyway. We’ll just go and see if they have any suits. And you know Harry can’t resist my puppy dog eyes. So, let’s go.” Maggie said, snapping her fingers to hurry her sister along.

Macy realized she was fighting a losing battle. If she was going to have any hope of relaxing for the next two days, she was just going to have to do it by the pool. 

“Fine, we’ll sit outside. But why do I need to get a swimsuit? I’m never getting in the pool. I don’t want to deal with getting my hair wet in case we get called away.” 

“There’s a hot tub, too. You could sit in the hot tub and relax with a nice margarita without getting your hair wet.”

“Fine. We’ll go shopping. But only because I know I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t.” Macy relented. 

“Ooh, excellent. Let me go grab Harry and we’ll go shopping for suits. He didn’t bring swim trunks with him. I don’t know what to do with the two of you. Why on earth would you go on vacation to Mexico with no swim clothes? It doesn’t even make sense.”

Harry and Macy followed behind Maggie and Mel as they walked down the street to the boutique. Maggie kept going on about all the cute clothes she had seen in the window walking by. 

“Macy, are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asked her with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine. I have just always hated shopping for swimsuits. Nothing ever fits me right or it’s too revealing or it’s just plain uncomfortable.”

“I’m certain you’ll look gorgeous in whichever one you pick. Just remember, the light at the end of the tunnel here. You and me lounging next to each other by the pool. Drinking margaritas. Me reading the latest issue of Feminist Review. You reading your genetics articles. Just enjoying some peace and quiet together. Maybe going for a dip in the hot tub Maggie mentioned.”

“That does sound fantastic. Especially the you and margaritas part of it,” Macy smiled at Harry. 

They stepped inside the boutique and Maggie waved them over to the swimwear section. 

“Harry, the swim trunks are all over there. You go start looking at stuff and I’ll help Macy pick something.” Maggie said, with a smile on her face at the prospect of being their personal shopper. 

Harry squeezed Macy’s hand and gave her a quick smile before leaving her with Maggie.

“Okay, Maggie. Let’s do this. I know I want a one-piece suit that is not too revealing,” Macy said as she started looking through the racks of clothes.

“Got it. You still refuse to show off your inherent sexiness, but I can work with it. How about this?” Maggie picked up a purple suit with a criss-cross halter top that left most of the stomach exposed. 

“No, I don’t want anything that is going to show off side boob. How about this one?” Macy said, picking up a plain black swimsuit. 

“Okay, fine. That one was maybe too much, but come on. You don’t need to look like a nun.” Maggie said as she continued to flip through the racks. She stopped suddenly and grabbed one. “Try this one. Just go try it before you say anything. Tell me when you have it on and I’ll come tell you all the reasons you look amazing in it. I’m going to check and see how Harry is doing.” 

Macy looked at the suit, immediately wanting to say no, but deciding she would indulge Maggie. She stepped back into the dressing room and called for Maggie after a minute.

Macy felt too exposed. The back stopped just above her hips. The red was too bright. Macy felt like she had a neon sign above her head. Maggie stepped into the fitting room. A huge smile broke out on Maggie’s face. 

“Macy, don’t you even think of saying no to this one. You look amazing. Most of your front is covered. That color is completely gorge. If you’re going to be lounging, no one will see that your back is mostly exposed. And I know you brought at least one kimono that would match this as a cover-up. Come on, just get it.” Maggie said, going down the list of Macy’s potential objections before she could even make them. 

“Are you sure? It feels like it’s way too much.”

“I’m sure. And besides, Harry is going to flip when he sees you in this.”

Macy wavered for a second and then shook her head. 

“No, you know what. This does look really good on me. I’m going to get it.” 

Maggie clapped her hands together and let out a soft squeal. 

The group purchased their suits and walked back to their hotel room. Maggie and Mel were already in their suits and ready for the pool. Harry went into his and Macy’s room to change while Macy used the bathroom in her sister’s room. Macy told Harry to go ahead to the pool and she would meet him down there. She knew she was going to need a minute to psych herself up. Even though it was by no means the most revealing thing she had ever worn, that little voice in Macy’s head was still trying to talk herself out of the whole situation. 

A few minutes later, Macy walked out the door onto the patio by the pool. Mel and Maggie were laid out on lounge chairs, chatting. Harry had started to read his journal, but raised his eyes when he heard the door open. As Macy walked outside, Harry felt as if Mel had frozen time. Harry could hear no noise except for the beating of his own heart. He momentarily forgot how to breathe. All he could see was Macy. The asymmetrical line of her swimsuit top and bright red that conjured the image of his favorite dress of hers. Her legs that went on for days. Macy got to the chair next to Harry’s and took off her kimono. Harry saw the endless exposed flesh of her back and his mouth dropped. He sat there gobsmacked until he realized Macy was trying to talk to him.

“Harry? Harry? Are you okay?” Macy said. 

Harry got up from the chair and quickly walked over to the pool, jumping in.

“Harry? Harry? What are you doing?” he heard Macy say as he pulled his head back above water. “You don’t even like swimming?” 

Macy crouched down to the edge of the pool as Harry leaned against the edge. 

“My apologies, Macy. I must confess the sight of you in that swimsuit is causing me to have some rather unsavory thoughts. Maggie talked me into these smaller swim shorts and there were some, shall we say, rising concerns making themselves known. It was either jump into the cold water or orb us both back to our room, exposing any onlookers to magic.” 

Macy smiled to herself, still amazed at the effect she had on Harry.

“Well, Mr. Greenwood. What do you say we head back upstairs and you tell me more about these unsavory thoughts of yours?”

Harry just nodded his head yes and got out of the pool. He and Macy immediately picked up their belongings and muttered some nonsensical apologies to Maggie and Mel, who were watching the whole scene unfold.

As soon as Harry and Macy had left the patio, Maggie turned to Mel and put her hand out expectantly. 

“Ahem,” Maggie said.

“Ugh, fine. I thought Harry would have a little more self control than that,” Mel said, handing Maggie five dollars.

**Author's Note:**

> Purple suit that Macy rejects: https://www.sex-dresses.com/product/hualong-sexy-backless-halter-top-one-piece-bathing-suits/
> 
> Black suit that Maggie rejects: https://www.swimoutlet.com/p/ocean-racing-by-dolfin-solid-performance-back-one-piece-swimsuit-8435/?=&color=9325&size=9279&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=google-shopping&campaignid=1662349812&adgroupid=63770522573&keyword=&matchtype=&targetid=aud-296495656779%3Apla-800365473547&device=c&creativeid=320258242533&adposition=&adtype=pla_with_promotion&gclid=CjwKCAjw97P5BRBQEiwAGflV6cHINMF6pjLhNvbyKH59rUszrdTG9rO_MzL9lso-uxetPDkXCGPoPhoC6ToQAvD_BwE
> 
> Macy's swimsuit: https://www.vixpaulahermanny.com/products/red-pepper-milano-iris-one-piece?variant=31782910033991¤cy=USD&utm_medium=product_sync&utm_source=google&utm_content=sag_organic&utm_campaign=sag_organic&gclid=CjwKCAjw97P5BRBQEiwAGflV6VYtJFd7-wYId0C9vpKzAsqgptsoiPcT57YcR1IXPbtlRaMktNhAvxoCznwQAvD_BwE
> 
> Harry's swim shorts: https://www.lightinthebox.com/en/p/men-s-swimming-trunks-quick-dry-compression-polyester-nylon-swimwear-beach-wear-swimming-trunks-swimming-diving-surfing_p6829359.html?currency=USD&litb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&sku=1_836%7C2_287&country_code=us&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&adword_mt=&adword_ct=442403177451&adword_kw=&adword_pos=&adword_pl=&adword_net=u&adword_tar=&adw_src_id=2907233386_10312176173_105658462067_pla-497391472281&gclid=CjwKCAjw97P5BRBQEiwAGflV6VZT3EdiWFy5yK9AznbVDR25VhHICC7BP8tC9XSrFRqYvBIPFF1AKRoC0J0QAvD_BwE


End file.
